Kunoichi meets Tekken
by Nigrescence
Summary: A runaway shinobi finds herself in the tekken tournament 5. To prove her innocense to her clan, she must enter the tournament and face off against the new ordained leader of her clan. Jin Kazama won't stand by and watch her give up her life in the name of
1. Chapter 1

She whirled around with her kaiken drawn out infront of her and swiped at the shurikens that soared through the air toward her. She braced her feet along the tree branch she stood on and narrowed her eyes, the flaps of her gi billowing with the midnight wind. She found herself breathing heavily, as her eyes scanned the perimeter. Then out of the fog they came. Sparks ignited with each deflection of her sword, sending the ninja stars astray; some filtering through leaves and branches, others attaching to the bark of a tree. Kaplan jumped backwards twirling into a backflip and fell swiftly to the grounds below. She landed crouched down on one knee. She quickly looked behind her, cradling the kaiken back into the sheath secured on her lower back and again risen to flee.  
  
Still they were trailing behind her, using both stealth and speed to tag along. several of Kunoichi's elite ninja racing neck and neck against her while hidden in the tree tops. Her breathing labored remorsely, but still she ran, mustering up the much needed strength to keep going. Her steps were heavy but soundless by the design of her tabi shoes and her ponytail pulled her back, furiously wavering behind her as she ran. Still, they were behind her.  
  
One stepped directly infront of her drawing a short sword from his sleeve. She gasped and she fell to the ground, sliding through and past his spread legs. He whirled around, narrowing his dark azure eyes and started after her. She braced a hand firmly along the ground and flipped upward into the air only to swiftly land onto a tree branch. She looked around. Her eyes searched back and forth, watching the ninja as they tree hopped toward her. Her eyes narrowed and she pivoted, taking her turn in tree hopping.  
  
She ran a hand along her hips, stripping away the last of her shurikens, fitting them between her fingers. Bracing one foot against the following tree branch she lunged forward into the air and twirled, spinning around to face her assinators. Her eyes narrowed on the others, thrusting forward the explosives before disappearing into a bundle of trees. Upon the following shreiks and groans of pain, She tumbled onto the ground, rolling with grunts and groans until she came into a stop beside a tree. She cried out in pain against the explosions that occured silmultaneously, littering the forest clearing with burning remnants of leaves and bark, and mangled parts of bloody corpses. She grunted in anger as she struggled to move, grasping her bleeding leg. A fractured bone seemed to have penetrated her skin, roughly bleeding against the soft damp ground. Her head lifted a bit, glaring at the clearing in front of her. Raining corpses of cloaked men fell from the trees above and slammed against the ground, each with a body part or several missing. She gasped when one man landed in front of her with a shurkien within his neck.  
  
She struggled to move, her eyes going wide in fear seeing that the shuriken hadn't detonated but was still pulsating. And she knew if she didn't get away quickly, she'd be in another place far from her expectations. She pulled herself to sit up, struggling to crawl away, dragging her leg as she went. One arm in front of the other granted her leverage as she moved forward, cringing and heavily breathing against the unbearable pain that teased her open and internal wounds. She glanced back and the corpse detonated.  
  
Brown eyes adorning hard features looked off to the east at the sound of the explosives. He grunted, narrowing his eyes against the trees that surrounded him and search intently for something to be amiss. He tilted his head and stepped forward.  
  
"Jin?" He turned back to the woman sitting beneath a tree with a needle and yarn. The animals of the forest gathered around her as she looked over to the young man draped in a flaming fighting gi. He nodded in her direction and acknowledged the look of concern on her face. His eyes went over the concerned expression surrounded by shoulder-length brown hair held with a bow around her head. the balls of yarn sat on her lap ontop of the dark black capris and covered half of her white blouse.  
  
"Okaasan." He started. She could see the dark gaze in his eyes. The need for freedom to search. Like his father, he had that look of superiority, strength, and deep admiration for a fight. Yet she could see his faithfullness, the one thing she had given him without Kazuya's evil intentions. And unlike Kazuya Mishima, he didn't wade in the devil gene for power. She nodded.  
  
"Go on." And with that, he turned to leave. Jun Kazama watched as her son stepped forward then stopped, allowing his devil wings to expand to its full length. Her eyes narrowed watching him as he bent his knees and flew into the air. She hated that. She hated seeing what he'd acquired through his devil gene. The dark markings that covered his body and forehead, the fiery red eyes that had covered his loving brown eyes. She shut her eyes and continued to knit.  
  
Over the tree tops he glided, hovering beneath the smile of a full moon. His wings spread wide with each flap, littering dark feathers into the forest. His dark eyes narrowed on the forest clearing, noticing dark specs strewn all over the ground. He dipped forward and disappeared into the trees.  
  
The ground rumbled as he landed on one knee, his wings wrapping around his body then expanding for him to stand. He arose, standing his full 6"2' frame. He looked to his right. A bloody hand nestled against a tree trunk. To his right, a torso with a severed head slumped over a tree branch. He turned around and stepped forward.  
  
"Is someone there?" He called in that thick Japanese accent. He sensed something but couldn't quite figure out what. His eyes adverted to the sound of bushes rustling to his left. He scowled, narrowing his eyes. He flew into the air, chasing the sound, his wings flapping wildly as he went. There! A ninja tree-hopping, sprinted from one branch to another with Jin trailing closely behind him. Jin dipped evasively through the outstretched branches, pulling in his wings when prompted, then flapped twice to gain speed. He grabbed onto the back of the ninja's neck and thew him toward the ground. The ninja yelled, twirling in the air. He straightened, planting his foot against the ground as he slid. He took off once more.  
  
Jin slammed him back against a tree, choking the ninja with a hand around his neck. Jin narrowed his eyes, letting his black wings spread around them. The ninja struggled beneath his hand, and Jin pressed on.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
The ninja glared from beneath the dark mask that only revealed dark olive eyes. He said nothing.  
  
"Answer me or you die here." The ninja remained silent, struggling. Jin narrowed his eyes and reached to remove the mask. He pulled it over his head and gasped.  
  
"A woman." Jin noted aloud. He released her and stepped back, tossing the mask aside. She gasped and wheezed on her side, glaring upward under dark strands at the chest-bearing man. She spit on his shoes as she struggled to stand. Jin grunted.  
  
"She'll rot before i'm through with her!" The woman screamed.  
  
"She?" He looked off to the side to think. An image of his mother appeared and he narrowed his eyes on the woman by the tree. He gasped, searching around. She had gone, running into the bushes at full speed. He hesitated, tilting his head then turned to leave.  
  
He found himself trailing along the blood lines and body parts in the forest. His eyes glancing over every piece he stepped around. His foot pressed down on something sharp, cracking the bottom of his hard shoes. He pulled back his foot. A 7" short sword was under it, laying within the large grass. He kneeled down and picked it up.  
  
"Hn." He starightened and looked around. He squinted seeing a tanned figure of a hand peeking from behind a tree. He stepped forward toward it.  
  
His eyes fell upon the figure sprawled over the uprisen root of the tree, covered in blood from head to toe. He took another step forward and examined the figure further. Sable tresses bound back into a ponytail covered the face as a hand held its middle. He kneeled near the figure and brushed away the hair away from the face and gasped, coming to a stand. He looked around, flapping his wings a bit.  
  
"Oi." He softly spoke, nudging the woman with the toe of his shoe. She didn't stir.  
  
"Oi." He repeated, looking down on her. He looked over to her leg, fractured with a visible bone emerging from torn skin. He leaned forward and scooped her up into his arms. Her brows furrowed and she cringed in pain as he tossed her up a bit for a comfortable fit, and let the flaps of her gi drape over his arm. Her head dangled back and forth like a rag doll. And he began to walk with her.  
  
Jun's eyes shot open, cutting short the humble song she hummed. Her eyes stared forward into the dark forest, watching as a figure loomed out of it. It was Jin. She sighed, rising to her feet, then advanced toward him seeing a girl within his arms.  
  
"Oh dear. Jin?" she called, nearing him. He nodded to his concerned mother and set the young woman down near the tree and riverside. Jun kneeled near her and her son. Jin kneeled also, moving to strip the woman of her garments. Jun stopped him with a hand over his. "Let me."  
  
He nodded and stepped back, folding his wings. He stepped away from the two striding slowly over to a lift of rocks beside the clear water. He sat upon them, arching one leg higher than the other and setting an arm onto of it. He watched his mother work.  
  
She placed a hand against the young woman's forehead and shut her eyes. Jin shut his eyes against the shifting winds and blocked out the song of the waving trees. Jun's hair began wavering as she began chanting silently. The tied bow around her head wavered fiercely as her body began to glow. A silhouette of wings formed around her matching that of Jin's devil wings except the feathers grew much wider and were as pale as the snow in the winter. Jin sighed to himself, enjoying the air that flew through each strand of hair on his head and played with the bangs before his eyes. Jun grunted, lowering her head and Jin opened his eyes. The wind stopped almost immediately and the raging body of water settled. He stepped down from the rocks.  
  
"Okaa?"  
  
"I'm fine." she whispered, watching him from the corner of her eye. she looked down on the woman beneath her hand, struggling to come to. Jun gently ran a hand along her hair shh-ing her to settle down and relax. She turned to Jin.  
  
"Bring her to the house. We need to fix her leg." Jin nodded. He kneeled before his mother, offering a hand that she accepted and pulled her to her feet. Then kneeled down to claim the woman once again in his arms. He spread his wings and flew into the air. Jun watched him until he was no longer in view then turned to claim her knitting material. She clasped her shirt and looked over to the forest and its darkness. Once before she felt the danger, just as strong as it was now. That feeling of hate, regret, animosity. She could always sense things like these when he returned. But could he be back again? After all of these years? She turned away and took off toward her estate. 


	2. Chapter 2

 [The Next Day 7:45 AM]

Gray eyes slowly fluttered open as lungs expanded, drawing in its first morning breath. Amara sat up almost immediately, cringing and crying out in pain, falling back against the soft mattress. She whimpered, grumbling a string of curses. Her eyes went wide looking around the room. And panic flooded her mind. She didn't recognize it as the forest she was treading through.

"Sou ka." she whispered, pulling the sheets to her chest. She stumbled out of bed, collapsing immediately onto the floor. She shrieked. _What's wrong with my legs?!_ She wondered looking at them as they lie dead against the floor. She crawled along the floor, pulling her numb body toward the thick wooden door. The door flew open leaving Kaplan to gaze at a pair of feet adorned in red shoes. Her eyes trailed up along the body and rested along a hard face that stared down on her. She gasped. He kneeled near her and she jerked away in horror.

"Gomen nasai" he said, acknowledging that he'd scared her. "Boku wa...Kazama Jin."

She remained silent, glaring beneath her bangs. _Wha-? My hair? what happened to my...ponytail? _Her hand grasped her hair, and she gazed in shock at the unbound lot. She returned her glare on the man who towered over her. _Japanese_, she noted, listening to his thick accent. _Hm._ He kneeled down and wrapped his hands around her waist gently picking her up. Surprised, she squirmed in his grasp, kicking and pounding her fists against him wildly.

"Yamete! Put me down! Yamete, Kazama-san!" He sat her upon the bed and stepped back, seeing that she too spoke Japanese. She pulled the sheets to her chest and whimpered while he crossed his arms.

"And your name?" He paused, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I will not hurt you." He didn't have the wings as he had the night before. The markings along his body were gone and the red in his eyes had faded. If she had seen him last night, she wouldn't be there now. She'd be somewhere else, running for dear life, or at least crawling for it. She turned away from his stare, biting her lower lip. She knew she shouldn't allow any information about her to be released but she owed him her life. She glanced around the room before returning her gaze to him.

"Am-...Kaplan." She breathed. He raised a brow, tilting his head. His eyes went over her.

"Kaplan? That's not a Japanese name."

"I'm aware." She glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"My dojo."

"What happened to my legs? I-I can't walk." she asked looking to the restraint against her leg. They had guazed and set it firmly, concealing the fractured bone from view. She winced when she tried to move it.

"We fixed it for you. You won't be able to move for quite some time." At his words, she sighed and fell back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her gloved hands. He watched.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

She removed a hand and peeked at him, arching the other hand against her forehead. she groaned.

"...I-I ran away from.... my clan. But not to dishonor it."

"A clan? You...are a Shinobi?"

She nodded.

"What clan?"

"Natsuo."

"Hm. Mugen-Tenshin & She Quan, ne?" He mused. He uncrossed his arms and stepped back a bit toward the door. "A woman was looking for you."

"Everyone's looking for me..." she muttered sighing heavily. She strained to sit up, cringing as she went. Jin pressed a hand against her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kaplan nodded, shyly looking away. "…Just fine." 

He nodded then straightened, looking down on her. He turned his back on her and took a few steps out of the room.

"My mother will bring you some nourishments. Please, do not offend her."

"Your mother? Why would I--" she found her words trailing off as he disappeared out of her doorway. she blinked raising a hand to her head.

Shortly after a woman clad in a white summer dress entered with a tray. It was a beautiful woman who looked drowned in youth but drenched in age to the mid 30s. She wore a white ban in her hair and matching white sandles on her feet. She warmly smiled at the Kunoichi who stared at her as she entered.

"Konnichi wa." she said. "Watashi wa namae, Kazama Jun"

"Ah." acknowledged Kaplan. "Jin's okaasan."

"That's right." Jun moved over to the nightstand beside the bed and rested the tray onto it. she then brushed her hands against her garment as she turned to the young woman. Kaplan lowered her eyes. The uncanny resemblance between the woman and her son was extraordinary. She could see where Jin received his kind features within his hard face. Jun smiled and kneeled before the woman.

"What's wrong? Why the sad face?" Kaplan looked up to see the woman's concerned face. She weakly smiled.

"It's nothing. I was only thinking."

"About?"

"...Home."

"Wishing to go back?"

"Hai. But it can never be."

Jun reached a hand to the girl's face brushing away a few strands of hair then frowned. "Why's that?"

"My clan...they're out to... I can never go back."

Jun sighed, reaching for the tray of soup and crackers. She sat it on top of Kaplan's lap and motioned for her to eat. Kaplan looked over the soup and crackers, smelling and feeling the steam and fragrance that emanated from the bowl. She smiled. It's been a long time since she had a good meal, and this would be the first since her departure. Jun nodded with sympathy.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. These are sacred grounds of the Mishima family. Almost no one is welcomed here."

Kaplan looked up with surprise.

"Do you mean that?"

Jun nodded. "Would I lie? You can stay here. I…I'll have to talk to Kazuya and break him into letting you stay." Jun briefly frowned, making a face at the thought. "He's a bit of a spoiler."

"Kazuya?"

"My husband."

Kaplan turned her eyes away as they went wide. She didn't know what to expect with this husband of hers. If he got wind of her being a runaway, he might be the one to turn her in for ransom. She shook her head setting the tray aside and moving to remove the sheets from her legs. Jun gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving. I-I can't stay here!"

"But you have to! You're in no condition to walk!"

"Then I'll crawl." She frowned. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Kazama, but I have to go."

"You are not leaving here. I won't let you."

"But your husband, he--"

"Won't turn you in." Jun assured her, squeezing her hand. She looked up into the Kunoichi's eyes. "Trust me."

Kaplan fell silent watching the woman who kneeled before her. This woman was kind and gentle and her words were spoken with deep sincerity. Kaplan frowned turning away and Jun looked on.

"He won't. I'll talk to him for you."

"I'd rather have you not mention me and just let me leave." She turned to the woman as she begun to stand. "Please."

Jun shook her head. "I cannot allow you two. You're in no condition to-"

"You told me that already. I'm fully aware. But I cannot stay here."

"You will. I'll send Jin up with your garments and he'll set your bath." Before Kaplan had a chance to protest, the woman disappeared through the doorway. Kaplan sighed, falling back against the pillows. She covered her face with her gloveless hands. She removed them from her eyes and looked at them noticing her arm guards were removed. She groaned.

Fresh linens fell against her face, alerting her. She straightened and the garments dropped into her lap. In the doorway, Jin stood with half his body inside. She tilted her head.

"Your bath is set."

"Thanks, Kazama."

"Please, call me Jin." He smirked. "Now, follow me."

Kaplan sat in position watching him disappear. She blinked staring at the doorway. There was absolutely no way she could follow him with her legs out of commision. She shook her head and he peeked in.

"I was only playing. Here," He grinned stepping into her room. He leaned forward and scooped her up into his arms. She gasped turning her eyes away from him. Inside she shuddered at how strong he was. He led her away from the bed and room and stepped with her towards a large wooden basin located outside in the grounds, outside. Her arms were entwined about his neck. Under her bangs, she watched him. His face, hard and cold, yet his eyes were sincere and playful. It was unfitting for her to find him attractive. As a shinobi she made a promise to herself that if she should find an attractive opponent, she wouldn't persue a relationship in any way, shape, or form. She set her eyes on the large tub surrounded by sheets on a line. Jin set her down on a chair beside it and kneeled down before her. He reached for her leg and she pushed his hands away.

"What're you doing?"

"Removing these."

"Why?" panic flooded her mind and he saw her concern.

"How else will I dress it when you're done with your bath?"

Kaplan winced. She really didn't want him attending to her wounds but figured it was a request from his mother. She nodded.

"I'll do it. And when I'm done here, I'll call you." He blankly stared at her for a moment then nodded, getting up from the ground.

"Fine." He said reaching for a hand bell. He tossed it to her and she caught it. "Ring this when you're finished."

she nodded, and watched as he turned to leave. She reached out and called his name.

"Where will you be? I want to make sure you're not spying on me."

He smirked, turning around. He stepped backwards as he walked. "If I told you, you wouldn't take your bath. Besides, I don't spy. I train. I'll be in the dojo on the east wing."

she nodded. "Okay then."

Once again, he turned to leave and continued in his walk. She watched as he removed his hooded blue jacket and tossed it aside on the steps of the dojo. He reached over to a short table and collected his gloves, slipping them on. Then disappeared into the dojo. She sighed, turning to face the bath behind her. It steamed behind the sheets and she knew this would be the best bath she'd have in a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

[Ch. 3]

"Who is she?" He asked, looking down on the love of his life even though he wouldn't admit to himself or anyone else that he loved her. She lowered her eyes.

"Her name is Kaplan. She's from the Natsuo clan."

"Natsuo? The Mugen-Tenshin/She Quan Clan?"

The woman sighed refusing to look into his eyes. "Of course."

"So she's a runaway..." He mused. "You let a stray into our home?"

"She was badly injured and needed a place to stay. What could I do?"

"You could of left her where ever you found her! Perhaps she wanted to die?"

"Oh, you're one cruel man. You know I couldn't just leave her to die."she brought her voice down to a low mutter. "It was Jin who found her, anyway."

"Where's my son?" He scowled, looking through the bedroom window.

"I sent him to draw her bath." she answered, still looking at the floor.

"You what?!" He swung around.

"Kazuya. Please."

"Out of my way, woman." He growled. Jun stepped in front of him with her arms out. She was blocking the doorway. He pressed his lips, biting on the lower one as he narrowed his eyes on his wife. She held an intense stare on him as he stepped toward her.

"I'm not letting you pass! You're so quick to release your anger on Jin and you don't even know this girl!"

"And neither does he. Let me pass. Now!" Jun shook her head.

"You'd have to go through me." she glared. Her hair began to rise and waver as she held her eyes on his.

"Fine." He stepped forward and pulled her to him by the collar of her dress. She gasped when her face neared his. He leaned his face closer to hers. "I'm going to see my son, do you understand? Stop me, and you'll get it."

She lifted her face in retaliation to his words. "Then I'll get it."

He grabbed her by the neck, staring coldly into her eyes. Her gasp slipped past his ears as he pulled her to him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She'd seen this act before. After the first tekken tournament, when he had lost himself to the rage that built inside of his heart. She recalls pleading with him to surrender and put the past behind him, even if it was a tormented one that he relived through his dreams. Yet, she regreted the decision that her father-in-law made to tossed him over a cliff, and hated that she couldn't save the boy that grew up to become her husband. She cried seeing him tossed over the cliff because he had lost to his father who murder her pet and tore away the necklace she gave him. It was Kazuya's misfortune to be thrown aside just because he tried to defend the woman who had grown up to be his wife. She remembered seeing him years after, alive and well, and how his eyes softened when she revealed the necklace he left behind when he disappeared, and how he tried to rid himself of the memory by throwing the object away. And she recalled the forest when him and her got into it because he was willing to kill a woman to get to his father, or when they fought against the holographic images of the Rex-T that Kazuya's step brother set against them. Back then he even held the hate that his devil gene fed on and part of it still remains with him. But she prevailed because he was now living with her and not out following after his demented father. He pushed her aside onto the bed, and stormed past the bedroom door, leaving her to fall.

"Kazuya!" she called after him. He didn't return and she took off behind him.

"JIN!" The dojo's door were tossed open as the young man's father stormed in. Jin ended his Martial Arts and slowly turned to face his father. Heavily breathing, he looked from the older man to his worried mother who appeared behind him, out of breath. She made a few faces indicating that he was furious. Kazuya stepped forward.

"Otousan." He nodded. Kazuya took notice of the sweat that fell from his son and the few strands of hair that drooped above his eyes. He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Where is she?" Jun folded her hand against her chest, hoping that he didn't tell her.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Jin let his eyes drop to the dojo's wooden floor. He didn't say anything for quite some time.

"Fine,"started Kazuya dropping his crossed arms. "I'll find her myself."

Jin looked up to his father who turned away and pushed past his mother. Jun frowned sadly watching her husband go. Jin winced and took off after him.

"Wait! Otousan!" He called, running behind him. Kazuya had yet to turn around. Jin ran up beside him, then stepped in front of him, taking each step backward, to Kazuya's forward steps. "Why are you so angry?"

"Don't question me, boy."

"Because a woman comes into the house, you're angry?"

Kazuya shot him a look.

"Father! Listen to reason!" Kazuya pushed him aside.

"I've heard enough reasoning from your mother. Go back in the dojo and train for the next tournament."

Jin, quite disappointed, watched as his father continued on his walk. Kaplan on the other hand, was humming softly within the water, behind the sheets that concealed her bath. She was sponging off, carefully cleansing her wounds when the sheets were pushed aside. She drew in a deep gasp at the man towering over her and screamed, pulling the sheets around her. In an effort to stand, she lost her balance and slipped backwards into the warm water. Kazuya watched as the water splashed around and slapped him in the face. He blinked as the water slowly rolled down his face. He reached in and pulled her up by the arms. She sputtered against him, gasping for air. And her eyes widened as he stared down on her. She gave a single cough and winced, nervously laughing.

He pulled her out of the bath water, dragging her in the direction of the house. She winced, holding onto his arm while trying to walk. He ignored her whimpers and screams of pain and slammed her back against the wall of the estate.

"Who sent you? Was it my father?!" He asked, leaning forward with a hand against the wall. She hugged the sheets to her chest, as she slid down on the wall, whimpering. He pulled her up and she cried out in pain. "Why won't you stand?"

"Because she's hurt. Are you blind?" Jin questioned, taking the woman into his arms. He pulled her away from Kazuya and glared at his father. When his mother appeared beside him, he whispered for her to take her inside to give her a wardrobe and dress her wounds. His mother took off with the woman in hand.

"Jin." Kazuya acknowledged, straightening and crossing his arms. He tilted his head a bit. "Don't tell me you care for this woman?"

"Never said I did, but I won't have you harassing our guest."

"I don't want her in this house. We have rules." retorts Kazuya.

"...that mother initiated. Not you." Kazuya raised a brow in surprise. He dropped his crossed arms.

"Is that so?" He glanced over to the window seeing Jun who stared at him behind a curtain. Her eyes narrowed on him before turning away. He returned his eyes on Jin. "...Fine. She can stay."

Jin remained silent. He knew something was to follow. With his father, there was always a catch.

"But for only one week. Any more time after that and I'll kill her myself."

Jin tilted his head to match his father's body language. "I'll see to it that you don't."

"Hmph." Kazuya turned from his son and crossed his arms. he looked off the the forest just to the left of the dojo and saw a shadowed figure residing behind a tree. He lifted his head a bit examining the figure closely. And it moved back behind the tree. "Go back to your training. I'll come to spar with you in a moment."

Jin rolled his eyes at his father's request, he was going to return to the dojo even before his father had requested that he did so. It was like any other day when he'd train. His father would later join him and go over his strengths and weaknesses, teaching him to properly utilize his moves in defensive and offensive fights. He'd see and show how much he's learned with his father's teachings.


	4. Chapter 4

[Ch. 4]

"Just as I thought. You're still a weak reminder of myself." Taunted Kazuya. He stared down on his son who wheezed against the training mat with sweat pouring from his head and neck. He winced as he looked up to face his father. Jin had bruise marks across his face and chest; rings of dark abrasions had pierced his skin as blood played along his mouth. He collapsed onto his back and stared up at the dojo's ceiling.

"I'll only get stronger." He breathlessly replied. Kazuya raised a leg over his son's head, ready to slam it down. He had no patience to wait for his son to catch his breath because in real battle, you weren't allowed time to breathe. Unless the opponent was a coward and he certainly, was not. Jin's eyes widened as his father's foot came crashing down. He rolled out of the way just as his foot slammed onto the wooden floor and broke into it, sending up dust and shards of wood. Jin winced as he held his side and risen, stumbling to his feet.

"That would of hurt…" he muttered, squinting with one eye to see his father. The other was covered with blood and bulging with pain. Kazuya had given him a good beating. One that incorporated that strength and obedience defined a true man. He pulled his hands to his sides and slipped, once again, into his fighting stance. Jin came rushing toward him.

"Show me your true power!" Kazuya yelled as waited.

Kaplan rested her back against the wall just outside of the dojo and looked on as the two men were hurled into an intense sparring session. She watched as the two men danced around each other, thrusting their most powerful punches and kicks to each other's vital spots and how they dodged some, if not, most of them. She winced when Jin's back slammed into the floor and Kazuya's foot pinned his face to the hard wood. Jin was struggling to rise. Every time he'd try to rise under the pressure of his father's foot, his face would harshly slam back down.

"They do that a lot," a voice said from behind. Kaplan turned to face the woman who appeared as Jun. She calmly smiled and stepped forward, swiping a hand through the Shinobi's hair. "Kazuya wouldn't like it if you were watching this. He sends me off all the time so I never get to see what terrible things my husband does in there."

"He may hurt… Jin." Kaplan said turning back to watch the two men. Her eyes softened as Jin called out in pain. Kazuya had kneed him in the stomach and Jin had collapsed onto his side. She winced as he rolled over in agony. Kazuya was on top of him again, thrusting a few punches to his son's face. Kaplan turned away.

"I'm aware, but Jin's strong. I think he's just letting Kazuya feel that he's done some harm." Jun lowered her eyes to the ground a moment then turned back to the girl. Her eyes softened when she saw tears form in her gray eyes. "It saddens you? Come then. You don't need to see this."

"I'd rather watch. I may learn a few things about your husband, Kazama-sama." Jun chuckled, shaking her head. She gave Kaplan a warm embrace and led her away from the dojo.

"What's there to learn? He's not a kind person, but you learn to love a man and his flaws." Her words made Kaplan smile. A small smile, at least. And the only smile that showed since the turn of events in her life. She nodded to Jun.

"I must say those two men are closely related."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed," laughed Jun. She taped an index on the young girl's nose and smiled at her. "Ya'know you and Jin would be the oh-so-sweetest couple. I believe you'd make him happy."

Kaplan gave a disdaining look. "Pardon?"

"Oh come now. You know you and Jin are compatible. I've seen the look in your eyes. They just scream romance." Kaplan busted out laughing.

"Ms. Kazama! I-I don't know what to say…" Kaplan lowered her eyes to the ground. If only her eyes were flushed instead of her cheeks. "I don't think Mr. Kazama would approve of that at all. Not after what happened yesterday."

"Oh don't worry about him. He only wants to get revenge for something that happened so long ago." She sighed. "I've told him over and over again to let it go, but it just holds him."

"Sou…" mumbled Kaplan, seeing what she means. Jun clasped her hands together and grinned.

"How about some Ice Cream? You like Ice Cream?" Kaplan nodded and tilted her head. This woman was more caring than her own mother. Ten folds more caring than she can remember. She accepted Jun's hand and request of going inside, and together, they made their way toward the main house.

* * *

"Where is she?" He asked, running an index over the rim of a wine glass. The young woman kneeled before him and glared at the ground. Her deep green eyes stared at the floor as the man waited. He held his dark crimson eyes on the young woman as she was draped in the finest ninja apparel. He himself held the same fighting gi that wrapped firmly around him to fit in expertise. He had listless, ruffled hair that was pale and almost shoulder-length as it draped playfully over his wine-colored eyes. His soft face held a cold expression and his lips twisted into a frown. He couldn't wait any longer. "Well?"

The woman gasped as if startled by the sound of his voice. It was evident that she had been thinking of her consequences. She had five hours to locate and bring back the Shinobi. But she didn't. And was rather weary of her situation. She looked up to her leader.

"She's...She's unattainable at the moment." She lowered her eyes once more, as if staring at him was death, itself.

"Unattainable?" He repeated sitting up in his chair. He narrowed his eyes. "How hard is it to retrieve a runaway? You find! Capture! And KILL!" He arose, tossing his glass to a nearby wall. The wine glass shattered into pieces as the content spewed over the blanched walls and colored it a deep maroon. He narrowed his eyes on the woman and the five others that managed to escape with her from the forest. Their clothes were tattered and torn and barely composed at it once was. Their tanned skin was easily identifiable beneath the withered clothing.

She shuddered as his yells echoed around her and the many others that stood about the room. The other ninja remained silent, staring at empty space as they listened to their leader carry on. He was a strict man that demanded nothing short of success and efficiency. He held this woman in high hopes because he knew that she was one of his best, the most EFFICIENT of them all. She was the success that would go on and lead his clan after he had gone. But his position wouldn't be given up so soon, he thought. The woman gasped as his feet stopped before her. The soft socks he wore fit snug against his tabi shoes. And the cuff of the pants of his gi fit just right around his ankles. The sleek black attire he was draped in defined finesse, poise, and grace. Honor in its entirety. He was the symbol of their clan. Or was he? She trailed her gaze upward until she met with his deep gray eyes.

"Go and find her! Don't come back until you have." He narrowed his eyes and gained a silent nod as a reply, then swung around to face the other ninja in the room. "All of you! Go and find her! Anyone that comes back empty handed gets their heads cut off!"

Murmurs began to fill the room. And the ninja began to depart. When the room became silent and after everyone had left, the young woman slowly stood up to face the back of her leader. She cupped her hands to her chest and stared away from him.

"Sensei." She chokingly whispered. She could hear him give an exasperated sigh. And she knew he was furious with her failure. But she pressed on.

"You're still here…" He said cutting her off before she could even form a single word. She stepped back and fell once again into silence. And that's when he turned around. She lifted her eyes to him briefly then returned them to the floor.

"I will not fail you again. I-I promise you that." She nodded. "But you have to understand that—"

"Shh." She shuddered as he brushed a hand against her cheek then used an index to lift her face to him. Her eyes fell into his as his hard stare took a hold of hers. He 'shh'ed her again and she gave a pouting face that lingered along the lines of grief and need.

"Just find her for me." He whispered near her ear. The mask that concealed the bottom portion of his mouth hadn't prevented his warm breath from touching her. She lowered her eyes and fell away from his grasp, leaving him to stand alone with his hand still out in front of him. She turned her back on him and shut her eyes, internally begging her heart to stop pounding as hard as it was. She crossed her arms.

"_He's just playing with you…_" She mused, angrily. Her brows furrowed and resulted into a glare even though her eyes were still closed. She hated when he'd come on to her and play with her emotions. If only he'd knew how deeply she cared for him; this leader of hers. But yet, she was just another ninja assigned at his side and ordained as his…successor. Other than those two positions, she was useless to him.

"Find her Cora. …And bring her to me." He said as he watched her walk away. Still with her eyes closed, she mentally mapped out every corner of the room she was in. From the podium to the opium stands, to the entrances and exits. And of course, she was on her way to an exit. Her dark, auburn strand swayed gently against her eyes as she conveyed a priceless stride. Each step, bountiful and leisurely, as if to say this woman was a virtuous one. And he watched as her body swayed. It was much for rugged than womanly, and it defined strength among beauty, honor, and all of the other things that defined a strong person.

* * *

"Could you believe, Father? Kazuya has a runaway…" smirked the soft-spoken Lee Chaolin. He stepped across the floor of his stepfather's corporation and grinned, raising a hand to his pointy chin. His sunglasses reflected the sunlight that beamed from the window behind Heihachi's desk.

"Turn her in and the Mishima Zaibatsu could once again be yours." He said.

Heihachi tilted his head and gave a fanged grin, taking it into consideration. "It could. But Kazuya is as stubborn as a mule. He will not give her away so easily. And the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Then we take her!" suggested Lee, slamming his fists against Heihachi's desk. Heihachi was quite amused, twiddling his fingers against his gray mustache. Lee slid his hand into the pocket of his striped vest and stepped over to a recliner. He sat down and pulled his hand behind his head. "Just leave Kazuya and his son to me."

"I thought you had business to handle with that Assassin."

"Don't worry about her. Anna will take care of her. In the meantime, I'll be doing a bit of cleaning up." He said, grinning that mischievous grin of his. He shook away the blanched strands from his eyes and gave a peaceful sigh. "I could always take care of Nina. But...the sisters need to do a bit of bonding. Don't you agree?"

Heihachi raised a brow.

* * *

"Get up." Kazuya tossed a towel onto the cafe of his bloody son. Kazuya dabbed a clean cloth over his bloody nose and mouth but watched as his son emerged from the dojo's wooden floor. A smear of blood was formed from where Jin had laid. He too, began dabbing at the blood on his body and face as he heavily breathed. Jin limped his way over to the wash bucket and dipped his hands into it, and bringing up a handful of water to flush against his face. Greedily he began to drink at the water that pooled repeatedly into his hands.

"Get that girl up and running." Kazuya said, pushing himself beside Jin. He scooped up and handful of water and ran it through his hair and chest to subside the heat that'd taken him over from the workout. Jin stretched his leg; evening out the pain with each lengthy kick he gave. He braced a hand against the wall and looked over to his father who drank some of the fresh water.

"Why?"

"She's going to train if she's going to remain here." Replied Kazuya who had yet to look upon his son. Jin shook his head. There was no detouring his father when he set out to do something. There was no way he could argue with his father about training. He lived through training! Kazuya would literally go without days of eating just to train. He wanted strength and if there was no other way of attaining such power, he would just train! Jin draped the towel over his shoulder.

"So you accept her stay?"

"No." growled Kazuya. "She's going to enter into the tournament."

"No way! You can't!" Jin stepped in front of him, taking two steps back to his father's forward steps.

"And why not?"

"She can't be in the tournament! She'll get killed!" He argued. "You can't do it."

"Are you questioning my decisions? Since when did Jin become older than me?" He shouted looking to the sky. Jin slanted his eyes at the man who returned his gaze to him with a mischievous grin. "She's being entered."

Jin held out his hands in protest.

"They'll murder her if you do that! She's not a fighter!" Jin glared, narrowing his beautiful eyes on his father's cold face.

"The better for me, don't you agree, Jin? If she wins, my father will be dethroned and I will head his corporation and money. You on the other hand will live the life of a street rat! You don't belong with such power!" Jin winced as he watched his father become deranged in that little bit of time.

"Mother won't accept it." He grumbled stepping away.

"But she too once participated in it." Retorts Kazuya who watched his son leave. He turned his gaze over to the rose garden where Angel had been tending to the small growth. She passed him a soft gaze as she calmly smiled over to him. And he approached. Her golden brown hair was pulled back into a bun and surrounded by thistles of green leaves. Her garment, resembling the roman tunic, was graciously draped around her. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. He stopped short of her reach and crossed his arms. She dusted her gloves off and rose to stand just a few inches taller than him. Angel smiled that angelic smile of hers then began to speak; her voice becoming soft, yet, estranged as if electronic.

"I see you've softened up." She said, those pearly whites were cunning compared to Kazuya's hard stare. He hmphed.

"I haven't softened. You're too stupid to realize that I have much bigger plans to chase after?"

"If it involves putting the young woman in danger, you know I won't allow it. And neither will Jun." The Angelic smile faded as she noticed Kazuya's lack of interest in her concern. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard. But I won't follow." He growled still with his back to her. "The tournament is in another month. I'll have her ready by then."

"By then for what? You don't plan on having her face Heihachi do you?" Angel reached a hand to touch his shoulder. "You mustn't do that. She's not a fighter!"

"And you know this how?" he growled. Angel narrowed her eyes.

"I've seen her kind once before. They are ninja not valiant murderers! They don't take part in tournaments like this one!"

"But this one will. She's a runaway. She'll need a place. And her place is in that ring with the coward I gleam to rip apart" He said through gritted teeth. Angel lowered her eyes to the soft moist ground.

"And I thought the devil gene had released the anger from you…" she muttered, looking as if hurt. "You must spend your nights cold, Kazuya, because your heart is nothing more than a black hole: Unforgiving and relentless. She is not a fighter!"

"She will be when I'm through with her." He seethed. "All I need is two weeks with no interruptions. Can your 'angelic ways' grant me that?"

Angel glared and refrained from blowing him sky high with her angelic sight. He could sense the heaven's beams that surged within her eyes, just waiting to blast him away. And he smirked.

"See to it that I am not interrupted. By Jun or anyone."

Angel was left alone with her hands folded in front of her. She watched the bitter man stalk off toward the house, waving his hand back at her as if to say 'forget you and all of your bull'. She shut her eyes against the impression, biting back the hurt that formed out of pity for the one man. She'd have to wonder how such a kind woman like Jun puts up with him. Jun must have been his weak spot. If it weren't for her, he probably wouldn't be where he is now. And if it weren't for her, would he have not resurfaced after he was thought to be dead? She'd have to wonder.


End file.
